


Seasons

by elysianmars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianmars/pseuds/elysianmars





	Seasons

It was possible to see all the seasons of the year on John Laurens' face; his pale blue eyes a crisp winter sky, his lips smiling with all the warmth of a summer sun, the smattering of freckles on his skin redolent of autumn leaves, the streaks of fairness flecked through his hair a reference to the rebirth of spring. It was as though he was the personification of time, as though the unique beauty of each season yielded and paid homage to the holistic magnificence of a year by marking him with its characteristic colour.

Alexander could trace the contours of his face, his body, until the end of time. Each knowing look exchanged across dimly lit rooms, each frantic kiss shared in snatched moments here and there were so charged with significance and the awareness that _this could not last_ that it made Alexander's head spin. Months of longing turned into an easy understanding; losing the war would be catastrophic, losing his Laurens even more so.

In the depths of a frigid winter, Alexander opened his heart to John and wondered just why he had denied himself for so long. In the knowledge that it could all come crumbling down without a warning, it seemed to him that they could never be close enough, that there would never be enough time.

And of course, there isn't. John's steady presence in his life would always be fleeting as the leaves on the trees. The news of his death, what feels like years after their final embrace, comes long after the sultry August evening on which he met his demise.

 

Hadn't he always known they were living on borrowed time? 

 


End file.
